


Interruptions

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Copious Amounts Of Pink Robot Jizz, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, Mettaton Has Interchangeable Genitalia, Multi, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, voyeurism kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as you're about to engage in pink-stained sex, Mettaton gets a phone call he can't ignore. Needless to say you're pissed, and you know just how to get him back for it. </p><p>[Reader is DFAB, or has a vulva. No gendered pronouns are used. There's also no mention of chest stuff like breasts or bras.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/142491814678
> 
> follow my gay ass on tumblr

 

You were sat on your couch with Mettaton watching Mean Girls on the flatscreen TV, giggling into your hand at him mouthing every Regina George line. He was even doing sassy hand gestures and flipping his hair, completely embodying her to the best of his ability. He was doing a damn good job, it was as if he could have played the part himself. Now that you think of it, you don’t really think he has to try too hard to embody her. Her character matches his personality really well. Go figure.

 

He had no idea that you were watching him while he was dramatically kicking his leg out and pressing a hand to his chassis, and he’d probably stop the act if he caught you looking. To prevent him from stopping, because it was too damn adorable, you kept as quiet as you could and basked in his divalicious beauty.

 

He’d made himself look extra gorgeous before coming over to see you, just like he always did. He knew that his looks drove you crazy, so he dolled up as best as he could every time (which didn’t take him much effort, of course). You’d have been melting if he just came over looking like he normally did with his shoulder armor and thigh high boots, but he always spiced things up just for you. It was actually pretty cute, how badly he wanted to impress you.

 

Tonight however, he didn't have his shoulder armor on and wore a black off-the-shoulder shirt instead. He paired that with a pleated pink skirt that was bordering on too short, and shiny platform heels lined with diamonds. The heels looked to be about 6 inches tall and you have no fucking idea how he walks in them. Of course the look wouldn't be finished without his perfect makeup, black lipstick covered in glitter to match his thick eyeliner, heavy lashes and visible eye that was dusted with pink shadow.

 

Thighs thick, waist thin and drop dead gorgeous from head to toe. He knows it too, the way he runs his hands up his long legs and looks at you with half lidded eyes and a smile that makes your knees weak. He basically gets off on you letting your gaze run up and down his figure, drunk on the compliments that keep unintentionally spilling out of your mouth.

 

You’ve just noticed that you’ve completely stopped paying attention the movie, and are now letting your eyes wander from the toe of his heels to his perfect hair and back. You’re totally lost in how flawless he is. Fuck Alphys for making him so irresistible.

 

All you can think about is his body and how he flaunts it perfectly.  He tortures you by finding excuses to bend over in your face, or lifting his leg in the air and arching his back as if he was modeling for a magazine. Which ironically, he does in his spare time. You own every issue of MTT Weekly. They’re all stuffed under your bed in neat piles so you don’t wrinkle his centerfold.

Sometimes if he catches your gaze in public and nobody’s looking, he’ll tease you by lowering the waistband of his leggings enough to see lace-lined pink panties. Of fucking course they’re lace. Why wouldn’t they be.

 

He knows just how to make you flustered you and and you want to destroy him for it. Literally destroy him, like push him up against the wall in public and fingerfuck him until he’s moaning so loud that his voice clips out. He’d like that. He loves to show off at every chance he can get. Or even better, you could take his arms off and pin him down and fuck him senseless with a pretty strap-on. Those arms come off, right? You saw them come off in his battle with Frisk. Wow, this sounds pretty fucked up. You’re going to stop now.

 

You being in the one in control isn't how it usually goes though. More often than not, you're the one who does most of the moaning. You’re not sure if your moans are as hentai-esque as his, but you’re pretty damn loud. You never were the loud type, but it’s hard not to be when Mettaton snakes his gloved hand down into your pants and presses a vibrating finger to your clit. It’s not like any old cheap vibrator either, it’s fucking strong. Strong enough to make you come within seconds if he didn’t constantly tease you and keep you on edge for hours.

 

You wonder what it’d be like if he wrapped those hands around your neck and choked y–woah. Well that’s something you’re into you guess. Admittedly, you’ve thought about this a few times before. You’re not sure how you’d bring it up to him. “Hey Metta, you should choke me until I’m seeing stars while you fuck me,” sounds a little much for you, so you keep quiet. Then you hear a noise that sounds somewhat robotic filtered.

 

“Darling?”

 

You break out of your robot filled sexual fantasy to see the robot who caused that fantasy turned to face you. He’s sitting with his legs folded under him and his head is tilted to the side. He’s leaned forward a little bit, looking a bit concerned. He’s really cute. Fuck. You should probably say something.

 

“Yeah? What happened to the movie?”

 

You realize it’s not playing anymore and the menu screen is showing. You know, the one where you can select scenes and all that shit. This means the movie must be over, and you’ve been daydreaming about fucking your robot boyfriend for longer than you thought.

 

He’s giggling. Why is he giggling.

 

“It’s been over for about 5 minutes, sweetheart. You’ve been staring off into space and I was starting to get a bit concerned.”

 

He slips one of his gloved hands into your hair and you find yourself nuzzling against it, looking up at him and purring a bit. He giggles again and pinches his bottom lip between a sharpened tooth. Yeah, he has those. They look nice, but they’re even nicer when they’re sinking into your shoulder while you’re–Jesus Christ. You’re doing it again.

 

“Ah, sorry, I’m fine, was just thinking about..stuff.”

Your voice is shaky and of course he notices. He raises his visible eyebrow and tilts his head a little more, scooting closer to you and tilting your head up with a finger underneath your chin. He’s still giggling and you bite your lip wondering if he’s realized what’s going on already. He’s pretty quick, and you wonder if your face is red. It probably is.

 

“Stuff..? What kind of stuff. Mind being a little more..specific?”

 

He’s tracing a finger over your bottom lip and his expression drops from concerned to smug in a matter of seconds. He’s figured you out and you haven’t even said a word to him. Fuck him and his ability to see right through you. Fuck him. Literally.

 

You decide to take initiative in effort to be the one in control of the situation and put your hands on his waist, tugging on him a bit to get him to move closer to you. You can’t move him by yourself, the fucker is made of metal. He takes the hint and lifts your legs up onto the couch, allowing him to comfortably slide into your lap. His hand is still in your hair and he’s got his eye locked on yours, waiting for you to answer him. You should probably do that and stop gawking at his ridiculously perfect face.

 

“Well, if you really want to know, I was thinking about how I–”

 

You’re cut off by the chorus of Britney Spears’ song “Drop Dead Beautiful.” You’re more than confused until you realize it’s coming from his god damn phone. Of course that’s his ringtone.

He sighs and shuffles out of your lap to find it, and you’re less than thrilled. So is your boner. When he finally finds his phone in the bottomless pit of makeup, he sighs again, this time more dramatically and with a roll of his eye.

 

“Darling, it’s one of my photographers. I unfortunately have to answer this or I won’t get the posters for my tour out on time.”

 

You pout at him and he gives you a guilty look in return before answering it. He mouths what seems to be “I’m sorry” before turning his body again and starting to talk to the stupid fucking photographer who cockblocked you. Obviously you understand that it’s important and don’t blame Mettaton for it. You blame the photographer who could have called any time **other than now.**

 

You tap your fingers on the couch and wait. You’re watching him all the while, and you’re smirking at how he talks with his free hand flailing even though the photographer can’t see him. He’s such a dork.

 

You’re staring at him again, and you can see the dull light from his heart glowing through the fabric of his shirt, and you lick your lips. You remember how sweet his heart tastes. It’s the flavor of heavily artificial strawberries, and it’s making your mouth water. The noises he makes when he gives you permission to  sink your tongue into it are just as sweet, if not sweeter. You’re getting worked up again. The boner isn’t completely gone.

 

He’s arguing with the cockblocker on the phone at this point, and you’re starting to get impatient. So is the heat between your thighs that’s getting hotter as your mind delves into disgusting territories. Disgusting, strawberry filled territories. You’re not sure if you’re complaining though.

 

You get an idea. A really questionable, but amazing idea. You think about sliding two fingers into his heart while he’s on the phone. This could end in many ways, some in your favor and some not. It’d be worth it though. Yeah, you’re doing it. Fuck the police.

 

He’s not paying attention to you as you prop yourself up on your knees and slide closer to him. You press your lips against his neck and he jumps a bit, making a surprised noise. He’s trying to turn his head to you, but you use your other hand to keep his jaw in place while you nip and suck at the prosthetic flesh. His voice gets a bit shaky on the phone, and he’s using one of his hands to flick you. You know the flicking is him wordlessly saying “Darling, what the fuck.”

 

You ignore him, continuing to kiss up his neck and onto his jawline, giggling against him. The flicking stops when you run a hand down his front, stopping at his heart case and giving the glass a gentle tap. This makes him shiver and bite his lip, and you’re damn proud of yourself for flustering him. This will go down in history.

 

A burst of confidence runs through you and you decide to change your plans a bit. Instead of stopping at his heart, your hands slide down into his skirt and over to his hip, searching for those two glorious switches that you thank Alphys for every time you see her. He tenses up and his eye widens when he realizes what you’re doing, all the while trying his best to maintain normal conversation.

 

When you find what you’re looking for, you run your fingers over the switches and lean up a bit, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips and softly whispering to him, making sure your voice isn’t too loud.

 

“Pick your poison, _darling.”_

 

You tease him by using the same word that makes you melt against him, and to your surprise, it works. He makes a short and soft noise that was mostly muffled by his lips being pressed together, but he coughs it off just in case.

 

He’s slipping his free hand over yours, flipping the

left switch, talking into the phone as if he didn't just willingly choose which set of genitalia he wanted you to play with.

 

You laugh softly and press a few more kisses down his sharp jawline, your hand slipping into his signature MTT-brand lace panties (of course he has his own lingerie line as well).

 

You can't help but blush a bit when your hand slides over his chosen genitals, which happen to be his adorable pussy that’s already dripping pink. He’s really getting off at the risk of being caught by his photographer, isn't he? Of course he is.

 

He’s listening to the photographer speak and you wait until it's his turn to start speaking before you do anything, because you're evil like that. When he does start to reply, you brush a finger over his clit and he moans through the rest of his sentence.

 

You're smug as fuck right now, you're grinning and giggling as he's looking down at you with an expression that clearly says “you're going to pay for this.”

 

You press another kiss to the corner of his mouth and smile against it as you slide your finger down his slit to tease him, before pulling them out of his skirt and up to your mouth.

 

You make sure he's looking at you before you pull your finger into your mouth and lick all of the strawberry flavored sweetness off of it, coming off with a pop and a proud grin.

 

He looks at you with his eyes half lidded, struggling through the conversation as best he can while he grinds his hips up into the air, wordlessly begging for you not to stop.

 

Laughing softly, you slide your hand back into his panties and immediately sink two fingers into his cunt, making him arch his back and let out an unwilling moan.

 

He's visibly embarrassed and continues speaking as if nothing happened, but you can only imagine the confused look on the poor photographers face.

 

You run your tongue down his jawline and begin biting and sucking on his neck again while you start to pump your fingers in and out of him painfully slowly.

 

His expression is pure bliss with a hint of frustration, and you can tell he wants more because he's pressing his hips down onto your fingers. You press your thumb to his clit and curl the two fingers inside him in response, rubbing against his sensitive insides in effort to get him to make more noises.

 

He squeezes his eye shut tight and whimpers a bit, stuttering through every word and letting his head fall back onto the couch. Whenever he's listening to the photographer speak he's panting and doing his best to choke back moans.

 

You scrunch your nose up with you hear the photographer say something along the lines of “It was nice talking to you, sir.” Fuck, he’s getting off the phone. God dammit, you're not done with him yet.

 

“It was nice talking to you t-too darling!” He rushes off of the phone and tosses it down beside him, snapping his head to look at you through his heavy lashes. You're pretty sure you know what comes next now.

 

You're underneath him in seconds. He's hovering over you with his arm on the couch to hold himself up, his other hand holding your jaw in place to keep your eyes locked on him.

 

“As much as I liked that my dear, I’m sure you know a stunt like that can't go unpunished.”

 

He's still blushing, but his expression means business. You can't help but squeak when you feel his knee press up between your thighs and directly into your cunt. He's smiling and you can see those two pointed teeth. Fuck, you're so fucked. So much for being the one in control. Welcome to submissive city, folks.

 

“Now, darling, how should I punish you for almost making me humiliate myself in front of a professional photographer? In your words, _pick your poison._ ”

 

He's laughing that deep sexy robotic laugh now, and your pussy twitches in response. You're fucking weak already and he's done barely anything besides press into your aching sex with his knee.

 

You guess this is a good opportunity to ask him for what you were thinking about earlier. You're nervous and bright red, but he's waiting for an answer and you know it'll make it worse if you ignore him. So, you just spit it out.

 

“I-I think choking me would be a good punishment, don't you think?”

 

You manage to say it without stuttering too much, and you feel your face get even hotter than it already was. He looks somewhat surprised, but then he returns to that dominant grin that makes your whole body freeze up.

 

“Oh sweetheart, is this what you were so hung up on earlier before we were so rudely interrupted? How absolutely _filthy_ of you. I would have never thought that you would be so _disgusting._ ”

 

Fuck, why did that make you moan so loud. God dammit, he knows just how to make you melt and you're too gone to put up a fight.

 

You whimper and grind your crotch down onto his knee in response, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. Your lip is bit and you're a complete mess, all you want is for him to destroy you, and destroy you he will.

 

He's laughing _the laugh_ again and he pulls his knee away, making you whimper. He's gets up on both knees, towering above you and you feel insanely vulnerable when you're reminded of how small you are compared to him. You moan at that. You're gross.

 

Your eyes are glued to him as he slides his skirt and panties down painfully slow, teasing you and dragging it out as long as he can just to make you squirm.  He has to shift a bit to get the garments off fully, but once he does he's back to his dominant attitude within seconds.

 

He's runs his hands down his body and glides two fingers over his still-exposed sex, biting his lip and making a show of him sinking two digits into himself, his laughter turning into a long moan and a smug grin. He knows just how fucking gorgeous he is, and he's torturing you with his beauty. He's fucking himself with two fingers now and getting off to you watching him. Fuck.

 

You're so desperate for him to touch you that you're grinding your hips up into the air unwillingly. Thankfully he notices, and starts up that godforsaken throaty chuckle again. You gasp a bit when he slides the digits out of himself, his fingers coated in glittery pink. He’s leaning forward now, and once he gets close enough he presses his lips to yours briefly, before pulling away and leaving you breathless.

 

“Open up, darling. I want you to taste exactly what you’re doing to me.”

 

He’s pressing his fingers to your lips now, and you eagerly open them and suck the digits into your mouth, groaning at how tooth-achingly sweet he tastes. Your cheeks are dusted with pink, and he leans in again and presses a few kisses to your neck, making you moan against his fingers.

 

He pulls them out slowly with a soft popping noise, and runs his hand down to your crotch and rubbing it gently, still hovering over you and keeping his eyes locked on yours. The eye contact itself is making you melt, and the only time he breaks it is when he’s looking up and down your desperate and twitching body. You’re for sure wet enough to have ruined the underwear you have on. Well, fuck.

 

“I think you know what comes next, my dear. Why don’t you get those clothes off, hm? You can’t expect me to fuck you nice and roughly like you want with all of that on.”

 

God damnit, the way he talks sends pulses right to your cunt and you hate yourself for how easy you are to break when it comes to this god damn robot. You’re more than happy to get out of your clothes though, so you quickly kick your pants and underwear off of your legs as he helps you wiggle out of your shirt.

 

“Ah, there's my gorgeous star. You look as desperate as ever, it’s absolutely adorable, darling.”

 

There you go again, rocking your hips up, but this time he doesn’t just let you suffer with grinding against air. His hand is cupped around your cunt, and you’re instantly breathless when he starts rubbing circles into your clit with two fingers.

  
“Oh, fuck, Metta-”

 

You let out a shaky moan and he’s laughing again as you drip into his hand. However, upon hearing you, he fucking pulls his goddamn hand away. The fucking asshole. You’re pissed and you pout a bit, until you realize his hand is reaching down for the switch on his hip again, and he’s flipping the right one. You know what that means, and you’re fucking excited as hell for it.

He leans in again and roughly presses his lips to yours, kissing you hungrily and biting on your bottom lip. Sliding your arms around his neck, you return the kisses and open your mouth when his tongue asks permission to enter it. He chuckles into your mouth and you briefly wonder why before you feel him move the tip of his length up and down your slit. You moan directly into his mouth when he bumps your clit with it and he breaks the kiss, leaning back and licking your lips.

“This is what you wanted so badly, isn’t it? So badly that you couldn’t be patient for me to get off of the phone? And now you have to be punished for it.. But I’m not even sure it’ll truly be a punishment, will it? You want my hands around your pretty little neck.”

 

You’re whining at this point and don’t even feel like denying it. You’re so wet that it’s driving you crazy, and the thought of his hands around your neck is making you even more wound up.

 

“P-please, I do, please punish me, I deserve it for being such a depraved slut and interrupting you during your phonecall, god fuck, please”

 

The words coming out of your mouth make you feel so disgusting, but in the best way possible. He seems to be quite proud of you, leaning down and pressing another kiss to your bottom lip, biting it with that sharp tooth of his and making you yip in pain.

 

“Thaaaat’s my good little superstar.”

 

He purrs into your ear before you feel a gloved wrap around your neck, applying pressure to the sides of your neck, but not too much. He’s starting off lightly to place how much you’re comfortable with. It immediately makes it difficult for you to breathe, pulling an unwilling moan out of you that mostly gets stuck in your throat. He reaches a hand down and starts teasing your entrance with his length again, making you even more breathless. You want to beg for him, but you can’t even get words out, literally. The words are stuck in your throat and it feels so good and you can’t even place why.

 

“How _disgusting_. You’re actually getting off on this, aren’t you darling?”

 

You make a little noise and grind your hips down as best as you can, and in response he applies a little more pressure to your neck, making you want to moan again. It feels so fucking good, and all you want is him to fuck you.

 

He slides himself down your slit and prods your entrance with his cock, not penetrating you fully with it and you want to scream for him to stop fucking teasing you, but you can’t. You take as much air in as you can, which isn’t a lot. He relieves the pressure completely to let you take a breath before applying the pressure again, and the only thing that would make this better is if he would give up on teasing and just fuck you already.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it? You want me to fuck this pretty little cunt of yours until your vision goes blurry?”

 

With that, he lets go of your neck and you gasp for air, looking desperately into his visible eye and panting. He’s obviously waiting for an answer, so you give him one to the best of your ability.

 

“God, yes, please fuck me I can’t take it anymore I want you so bad pleasepleaseplease”

 

He chuckles one more time before purring into your ear.”

 

“As you wish, darling~”

 

With that, he sinks into you and you let out a near scream, you’re so full of him and you can’t even think straight. He’s pinching his bottom lip with his pointed tooth again, and you can hear him moan softly as he starts to slide himself in and out of you. You’re so wet that it’s easy for him to slide almost his whole length in, and you’re arching your back, a fucking mess underneath him.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck, god, yessss please go faster Metta, pleaase”

 

He groans and his eye flutters shut as he begins to fuck you harder, driving himself into you. You wrap your legs around his waist and you can't help but let one hand fall down to your clit and rub it as he wrecks you. You’re a moaning mess and you can barely breathe, until he decides to make it harder for you. Fuck.

 

He’s wrapping his hand around your neck again and smiling that cunt pulsing dominant smile that you love so much, putting pressure on the sides of your neck with his thumb and fingers, cutting off your air supply again and making you melt completely. The pleasure is overwhelming and you wish you could moan and scream his name but you can’t, and somehow that feels even better.

 

You’re being fucked completely senseless, his thighs hitting yours and making that really lewd slappy noise you’ve been accustomed to hearing whenever he drills you like this. He’s moaning those really pornographic moans you’re used to, and his voice is clipping in and out, glitching and skipping and for some reason that makes it even hotter. He’s babbling and using the word darling in every sentence, and it makes you feel pretty good that you’re breaking him while he’s breaking you.

 

He takes the pressure off of your neck and leans in to mash his lips against yours, and you’re basically moaning into each others mouths as he fucks you. You’re so close you can feel it uncurling in your gut and you can tell he is too, due to his voice getting even more and more glitchy and skippy.

 

“Come with me darling~”

 

He’s looking at you through his heavy lashes, pixel hearts flashing up in his eye. He’s so beautiful like this. You slide a hand into his hair and you don’t fucking expect it when he takes his free hand and begins to roughly rub your clit with it.

 

“Mnnhh fuck! Metta! D-dont stop, please please, ahhffuck”

 

You’re a cursing, moaning mess as he drives into you, using all of the energy he has left in effort to make you come, and you fucking do. You come harder than you’ve ever come in your life, and you basically scream. You’re not a screamer, so you thought, but you fucking _scream_. He’s not far behind you, and he slams into you so hard he moves you both up the couch a few inches, and holy shit, wave of robot jizz. Humans do not jizz this much, what the fuck Alphys.

 

He basically collapses onto you before you tap his sides because holy shit is he heavy. He leans up and pulls out of you, and fucking christ are you a mess. You’re covered in pink and he’s totally blissed out. You’re both panting and when he looks down and realizes how bad he’s stained the couch, he can’t help but laugh. His voice is still glitching somewhat, and it’s pretty cute. He covers his mouth with a slightly pink stained glove and looks at you, and fuck, now you’re laughing too.

 

“You’re paying for a new couch, you goddamn hentai-bot.”

 

He leans back in and peppers kisses all over your face, smiling like a dork.

 

“I love you, darling.”

 

Your face gets hot and you try to look away, but he pulls you back by hooking a finger underneath your chin and tilting your gaze back to him. You can’t help but smile, he’s so gorgeous. His hair's all messed up and he’s blushing, his eye is still blinking with hearts and you never want to stop looking at this fucking robot.

 

“I love you too, Mettaton.”

  
He collapses onto you again, hugging you tightly and you wiggle your arms like a cockroach because you can’t fucking breathe, and not in the good way. He pulls you so you’re laying on top of him, and you kiss him until you doze off on his chest, smiling and grateful to whatever blessed you with this big dorky hunk of metal.


End file.
